


Silenced

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Close Calls, Gagged Castiel, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Manhandled Castiel, Manhandling, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Winchesters (Supernatural), Scared Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean and Sam are about to walk into a trap.The creature responsible has hold of Cas, making him watch, but preventing him from crying out a warning to his friends.If he’s going to save them, there’s only for thing left for him to do.





	Silenced

If Castiel needed to breathe, he’d be dead.

It’s just as well he doesn’t, then, though that doesn’t making the huge hand clamped over his mouth and nose any more comfortable.

The grip is bruising, just like the thickly muscled arm wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms to his chest.

“Easy, little angel,” the giant says. “Don’t want you giving the game away, and spoiling my fun.”

He chuckles, a low, deep sound that reverberates through Cas, pinned close as he is to that huge body behind him.

Cas isn’t at all in agreement with his idea of fun. The disappearance of the people it turns out he caught and ate is what drew them here and, unless he can do something, Dean and Sam are going to share the same fate.

There’s no way to spot the trap laid out for them, a brilliantly concealed net that will spring up and catch the brothers the moment they step on to it. 

It being night doesn’t help; there’s no chance Sam and Dean will realise the danger they’re in until it’s too late.

“I’ll soften them up first,” the giant whispers. “Then I’ll boil them. Alive’s best though the noise! All that squealing and screaming. But worth it, for certain. Just a pity angels don’t taste much of anything, but maybe I’ll grind you down and use you in a soup. After, of course. You can stay in my pantry until then.”

No. Cas isn’t going to stand here and watch his family be cooked alive. But he can hear Sam and Dean coming closer, can catch a glimpse of them in the dark, just like the giant can, their inhuman abilities giving them an advantage over the humans about to stumble into a trap.

There has to be something he can do!

And there is. 

Risky...for him, not his humans, but there’s no other way. He’s tried to fight his way out of the giant’s hold and he’s now a dislocated shoulder and two broken ribs worse off. 

Which will heal, in time due to his weakened Grace.

But it’s because his Grace isn’t as powerful as it once was that he can do this, and it’s also because of that he’s taking a huge chance here.

Sam and Dean, though…. They’re worth it.

Cas watches them come out cautiously from the tree line, approaching the clearing, obviously expecting something, but probably not what awaits them.

If this is the last time he’ll see them, he wants just one more moment….

Except there isn’t time, and he wishes them a silent goodbye before he launches himself out of his vessel.

He’s no longer capable of blinding or deafening humans, but he is still dazzlingly bright, and he arcs across the clearing, illuminating it so brilliantly that it’s impossible for Dean and Sam not to notice the trap laid out for them.

They do, but they also notice him, and Cas’s strength fails him then and he plummets downward, sapped and worn out.

He hears gunfire, and a loud boom that shakes the ground and produces a final sounding shriek of pain.

The ground shakes once more, and Cas knows what that was.

He looks up the find the brothers rushing towards him. Sam hesitates, but then opens his arms and Cas crawls limply into his lap.

He can feel their panic, their fear and he’s sorry to be doing this to them again, but it was them or him and he will never choose any different than he has just now.

The last thing he hears is Dean’s voice warning him, almost yelling at him not to _fucking dare_....

++

When Cas wakes up, it’s to find he’s back in his body once more, lying on a bed, and somebody has their feet up on that bed.

He glances carefully to the left, aware he’s stiff and sore but that’s probably the result of being manhandled by a giant and then so forcefully ejecting himself from his body.

The boots making themselves at home on his bed covers belong to Dean, and Cas watches him for a second, eyes fixed on his phone, before he goes to speak.

“Yeah, welcome back,” Dean says, without even looking up. “You ever, _ever_ do that again, I will kick your feathery ass from one end of this bunker to the other. Got it?”

Cas props himself up on his elbows, and summons enough energy for both a glare at Dean and to tap his fingers against the sole of Dean’s nearest boot.

“Seriously?” But Dean shifts his feet nonetheless, and sits forward. “Cas, I’m not kidding. You scared the shit out of us. What the hell were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that I didn’t want either of you to die.”

“So you just kicked yourself out of your own body?”

Cas slumps back down. He knows he scared them both, but he doesn’t have the energy to fend off Dean’s attack, not just now. “I didn’t have any other option.”

Dean’s silent, for a while, and Cas wonders if that’s it, if Dean’s said his piece and will leave him to rest and recover.

Instead, Dean grabs one edge of the blanket Cas’s lying on and tugs at it hard, prompting Cas to glare at him again.

“Dean!”

“Just...oh, hell, move over a little, okay?”

Cas does, not sure what Dean’s doing, until the half of the blanket he frees up is suddenly draped over him.

Dean’s hand comes to rest on his shoulder, and for the first time Cas can see just how much watching him almost die has affected him.

“There’s always another option,” he tells Cas. “Sam, me...we can’t go through that again, buddy. Next time, though I hope to hell there isn’t a next time…. Find another way. Now, just...get some rest.”

Cas is about to suggest Dean do the same….he looks like he could use it...when Dean takes off his jacket and sits back down, before pulling the jacket over himself again like a blanket.

“Dean,” Cas protests, but the look he gets in return silences him for the second time in a day.

Just as Dean settles down, Cas reaches up and pulls one of the pillows from under his head and holds it out.

Dean takes it, shakes his head, but he’s smiling and Cas smiles back.

Then he settles down himself, and lies quietly as he listens to Dean start to snore.


End file.
